There is No Song Like Love
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: Fixing fail summary:  Austria received a note asking him to play romantic music for two hours.  When the romance of the music carries his thoughts to Hungary, he wonders if they can start over.


There is No Song like Love

Austria sat at the piano calmly, waiting for people to arrive. He had no idea why he was there, except to play the piano. So he sat at it. He had found a note stuck under his door, typed so that no hand-writing could be recognized, asking him to come and play here at eight o'clock, and to have two hours of romantic music ready. He didn't see the harm, so he came. It was 7:45, and no one had showed up yet. By 7:50, there was a strange mix of people in the audience. Prussia was leaning against the back wall, America had sat a row behind Vietnam, Ukraine was sitting beside someone… aha, it was Canada. China was sitting next to Russia, looking a little nervous, and behind Russia was Belarus. France was there, Monaco was there, Japan was there, Seychelles was there, Latvia and Sealand were there, essentially the people you wouldn't expect to see at something Austria was playing at. Then, at 7:58, Hungary showed up and took a seat. Austria suddenly felt a sweep of nervousness flow through his arms from his fingers and up to his shoulders, then it danced lightly up the back of his neck and down his spine, until it came to his hips, and crawled slowly down his legs, erupting his feet in itching. At exactly 8:00, the lights went down, and there was Austria, now to play. This being a supremely odd experience for him, he began to second guess his choice to listen to the note. He decided it was too late to back down at this point. He began playing many songs, and for two hours he played. He poured his heart into the music, his fingers dancing a dance proclaiming love on the keys, as they fluttered lightly, giving each key a balanced press, following rhythms and harmonies in minors and majors, changing to sharps and flats, letting his heart fly in the sweeping scales and bouncing arpeggios, letting his soul proclaim its meaning through staccatos and legatos, throwing his whole self into accents, reflecting remorse in diminuendos, and letting the world know all in his bright crescendos. Throughout the night, couples moved closer together, hands were held, arms were put around shoulders, and Austria was conscious of all of this. And conscious of Hungary sitting politely with her hands in her lap, clapping after every song, and smiling at him proudly.

Eventually, as the night drew to a close, pairs of people left together, until there were only a handful of people left in the room as Austria sat staring at the piano once finished. There was Latvia, and Monaco, and Seychelles, and Hungary, and Prussia. Latvia seemed to be waiting for someone, Monaco looked like France had forgotten her, Seychelles had been dancing to his music, and was now taking a break, Hungary still sat in her chair smiling, and Prussia appeared to have fallen asleep while leaning on the wall. Austria turned to get off of the piano bench, and found a hand on his shoulder. Hungary had moved from her chair in the time he was watching the few remaining people, and stood behind him. "That was beautiful, Roderich." She smiled at him, and he gave a mildly tired smile back. "Thank you, Elizaveta." The fact that her hand was still on his shoulder sent a sudden flash of delight down his arm, and his heart held its breath until it could no more, and released the breath, which ended up escaping Austria's mouth in the form of a sigh. France stuck his head back in the door, Onhonhoned and grinned at Monaco, and led her by the hand, a rose appearing in his other. "I wonder what this whole thing was all about." Austria looked up at Hungary, as Seychelles was leaving by herself at this point. "I don't know." Hungary answered briefly and flatly, looking like something preoccupied her mind. Austria stood up. "Is something wrong, Elizaveta?" She shook her head. "No, Roderich, it's fine." He put his hands on her shoulders, "But that means that there is, in fact, an 'it'. What is that 'it'?" She shook her head once more, "It's nothing, Roderich." Austria made a face, and tilted her chin up, "What's nothing? Even the word 'it' is still something, and by saying that 'it's' nothing, you are lying." "There is no 'it', Roderich. I'm okay." He frowned, and looked her in the eyes. "You're sure?" She nodded, and he spoke again. "Okay. I trust you." She smiled a little at him, "Thank you." By this point, Prussia had woken and left. "I just want to make sure that you're okay." She smiled a little wider. "Thank you for that, too." He smiled back, "You are very welcome." He released her shoulders, and she turned to walk away. Latvia was leaving now, as well, as Russia returned to pick him up. _She's so very beautiful…_ Austria thought, watching Hungary begin to walk away. _I… I wonder if…_ He caught her hand, and swallowed. "Elizaveta…" She turned to him, opening her eyes a little wider, attentively. "Yes, Roderich?" "H-Have a good night." _Wait, 'have a good night'? You idiot, Roderich, that's not what you wanted to say!_ She looked a little disappointed, "You too." _No no no no no, that was not right, and she's walking away again!_ He caught her hand a second time, before she could take her second step. "Um… Elizaveta?" Now she looked a little puzzled, and looked at him. "Yes?" He swallowed, actually gulped, before speaking again. "I… I was… I was won… wondering… wondering if… nevermind." His face flushed brightly, and he dropped her hand, turning away, and taking a look at the piano again. She turned him around so they were face to face once more. "What is it, Roderich?" "It's nothing…" He shook his head and looked at the floor. "Even the word 'it' is still something, and by saying that 'it's' nothing, you are lying." She smiled at him, and he blushed a great deal. He looked into her eyes. "I was… wondering… I guess… if… well… um… there was a chance… that… well… you… erm… you and I… could try again?" She blinked once or twice, and her face seemed to lighten with a sliver of hope. She stepped a little closer to him. "Try again? As in… you and I together, like when we were married?" He nodded and blushed even more, and his arms simply naturally wrapped themselves around her, and her arms wrapped around him. "Yes. There is a very high chance that we could try again." A wave of relief shot through him, and his heart yet again held its breath, resulting in the same sigh. She sighed as well. "That's what was bothering me earlier, by the way. I saw how almost everyone else had someone else to hold when you played the songs, and I realized that I really wanted to be holding you, and you to be holding me." He stroked her hair and looked around. "Well, would you believe it, but we're the last ones here." He could feel her smirk. "Oh, are we?" He nodded, and spoke calmly, "Ja. Ja we are."

She leaned her head back a little so she could look into his eyes, and searched them for a moment. It only took that moment to find what she was looking for. She leaned forward and her lips connected with his, and, much to her liking, his lips happily accepted the connection as he pushed back a little. His tongue came forward briefly and tapped her lips gently, and she immediately parted her lips to let it in, and once it was in, her own tongue met quickly and intensely. Their tongues stayed together, pressing harder and harder against each other, until they reached the strongest pressing, and they began moving their tongues around, as Austria explored Hungary's mouth. After a while, he pulled away and smiled at her, stroking her hair happily. She smirked at him, and her hand began to dance on his chest. He blushed a little bit, and watched her eyes, "We are in a semi-public place, Elizaveta…" He chuckled, and looked around briefly. She smirked at him with a glint in her eyes, "Oh please, Roderich… you were the one who pointed out that we were the last ones here… you can't tell me you don't want it just as much as I do…" Her hand continued playing with the front of his shirt, beginning to dance in the frills. He chuckled nervously, "Ja… I suppose you're right about that…" She grinned, and her arms went around him again, "Ja, I suppose I am too…" "Where's that sexy imperial side of you that you used to have?" She asked in an alluring whisper. "It left with you." She grinned at him, "I'm back now, aren't I?" He nodded, and whispered back, "Ja…" He sat down on the piano bench, and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her once again. Their lips parted simultaneously, their tongues yet again dancing together briskly. This time, though, Austria's hands didn't sit softly on her back; they crawled up to her shoulders. After softly massaging her shoulders for a while, his hands moved down the sides of her dress, until they reached the bottom which pooled around his waist as she sat. He began to lift it slowly, and she grinned into the kiss, showing her approval by moving her hands to the front of his jacket and undoing the buttons. Once the jacket buttons were undone, she removed the jacket, and began on his shirt, still with their lips locked together. He had dragged the dress up to her midriff by now, and continued slowly. When he reached her shoulders, she raised her arms to allow the dress to be fully removed, and pulled her face away so it could go over her head. Without this hindrance, she leaned forward into him in another kiss, finishing the removal of his shirt, and tossed it to who knows where. Her hands moved rhythmically along the muscles of his torso, and she smirked in the kiss as she felt his hands on her arms, rubbing calmly. From there they went up, resting on her shoulders once again. His fingers played gently with her bra straps, and they followed up and down on her shoulders. After a while, they crawled downward, following the straps until his hands reached the clasp. He unclasped it gently, and his hands walked back up to her shoulders, his fingers hooking in the straps. Her hands, at the same time, were undoing his belt, and she tossed that in the same general direction of his shirt. Her fingers began, then, to busy themselves with the button on his pants, and then the zipper, and then to pull the pants down. He began to drag the straps down her arms, until they were at her wrists, and she had to let go of his pants briefly in order to let him remove it. He broke the kiss so that he could kiss her neck, then kissing lower until he reached the crook between her neck and shoulder, and there he kissed, and kissed, leaving a small red mark. She finished in the removal of his pants, and began to drag off his underwear. By the time she had finished, the red mark on her neck had grown much larger, and he was sitting stark naked on the piano bench, his face buried between her shoulder and neck in a kiss.

She grinned, and stood up off of him, deciding to humor him by removing the last snippet of clothing in the sexiest way she could think of. The size of his eyes told her she had succeeded, and he seemed to forget to move, just staring as she deliberately positioned herself to his advantage. "What, haven't I ever used this trick on you before?" He blinked once or twice and averted his eyes to her face, "Have I ever reacted differently? Just because you've done it before doesn't mean that it… changes its effect on me." She winked at him and sat down on the floor seductively, "Are you meaning to say that it turns you on, dear Roderich?" He blushed brightly, and began staring again, speaking without his eyes moving in the least. "To put it crudely… ja…" She grinned at him, and grabbed his legs, pulling him down from the piano bench. She pulled him so that he would land on top of her, and land on top of her he did. She leaned onto her back, and he sat on her waist, waiting briefly before going into her entrance. "And you're sure about this?" She rolled her eyes at him, "If I wasn't, would I let you be sitting on my waist, both of us naked, having just kissed you for at least ten minutes?" He shook his head, "Good point…" With that, he slipped himself inside of her, and began to move his hips a slow rhythm, which she almost immediately matched with her own motions. He put his hands beside her head, and she let out small moans as the rhythm increased, and he let out his own 'mm's, as she matched him. There came a point when he leaned forward, kissing her once more, and she kissed him back furiously, her hands gripping the back of his head. They opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues dancing at an insane speed, until Austria pulled away and sat up, stopping his hip motions, just before they both finished. She looked at him incredulously, though curiously. His eyes danced with a strange light, daring her to move. There was that imperial side she had confronted him about. She sat up, turning him so they were parallel to the piano bench, and she was on top. She smirked at him, and positioned herself so that she gracefully slipped onto him, and began her own quick rhythm, which almost immediately sent a moan from her mouth and a loud 'Mmm!" from Austria's. She showed off her own moves, per se, at this point, and he was certainly impressed. He began to wonder if she had practiced in between this time and the last, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. He finished a little bit before her, and let out a final 'mmm', and relaxed back as she finished shortly afterwards, letting out a final moan and laying down on top of him.

Then, a terribly familiar and sadly close voice echoed in the room. "Roddy? Eliza?" Hungary buried her face into Austria's shoulder, "Shit." She grabbed her undergarments and put them on slowly enough that Prussia wouldn't notice. Prussia stood just in the doorway and kesesesed for a little while. "What are you doing here, Gilbert?" Austria, covering his vital regions with his pants, sat up and glared. "Looking for you two, actually." He kesesed once more, and had an obnoxious grin on his face. "Enjoying what you see?" Austria asked with a frown. "Ja, actually." Prussia kesesed again. At the same time, Hungary was reaching for her frying pan, still silently enough that Prussia wouldn't notice. "I would call you a sick pervert, Gilbert, but you would agree." He kesesed even more loudly. "You know the awesome me too well, Roddy." Austria shook his head, "Ja, ja I regrettably do." Hungary began to walk over to Prussia, "Hello, Gilbert." She grinned at him. "Hi, Elizaveta." He grinned right back. She stepped a little closer and held the frying pan behind her back so only Austria could see it. Then, when she got close enough to him, she swung it and cracked him over the head. He stumbled back and ran out the door as she chased him, not hindered by the dress, and kept up with him, laughing sadistically as she cracked him on the head with the frying pan. She returned back by the time that Austria had put his underwear and pants back on, and was leaning against the piano bench with that imperial smirk still on his face. She walked over to him, and knelt in front of him. "I believe he interrupted us in the middle of something, ja?" Austria smirked larger as he said this. She leaned forward. "Ja, I believe he did." She put her hands on his shoulders. "And what was that again? I seem to have forgotten…" he winked at her. She grinned at him, "Oh, Mr. Austria, I shall have to remind you." She kissed him roughly once again, and he opened his mouth and forced his tongue between her lips. Once it had gotten between them, she attacked his tongue with her own. He continued attempting to invade her mouth, and she valiantly defended, pushing her tongue against his until his was pushed back into his mouth. She started her own invasion at this point, pushing against his tongue very forcibly. He tried to make his own defense, but she was stronger than he, and her invasion more successful. She smirked, knowing she had won, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing the bare part of her back. She squeezed him back with the same force. His hands went back to the clasp, and unclasped her bra once more, and she took her undergarments off again, in a very similar manner as before, and he blinked and his eyes widened as she struck a pose. What's the use of a nice body if there's no one to admire it, anyway? She continued with various poses, and a small bead of blood appeared at Austria's nostril. She made one pose that gave him the best possible view, and his eyes widened even more. The bead of blood was wiped away as another began to replace it. "Enjoying what you see, are we Mr. Austria?" He blinked and looked at her eyes again. "Well, maybe a little." She leaned forward to him again. "I've gotten far better reactions than that… you look exhausted." He nodded, "I am exhausted… I just played the piano for two hours… and you may have tired me out a little." She chuckled at him and hugged him. "You should get some rest."

"On one condition."

"Ja?"

"If you come to rest with me." She chuckled when she heard this, and she looked at him and asked jokingly, "What's in it for me?"

"I will devote all of tomorrow to you."

"That's a very enticing idea. I'll think about it." He kissed her once more, leaning forward and into her. "Convinced yet?" She nodded, "I've thought about it, and ja, of course I'll go!" They put their clothing back on, and he stood first, leaning his hand on the piano and helping her up. "Now, before we leave, I would just like to know one thing." She looked up at him. "Ja? What is that?" He smirked a little. "What will I be devoting fourteen hours of tomorrow to?" She smirked as well, "I'll tell you that when I know myself." They both laughed and he finished helping her up. He hugged her briefly, and she hugged him back. He really wasn't inclined to move. Neither was she. So they didn't, for a long time. After that long time, he pulled back, and took her hands. "Elizaveta, I love you." She smiled at him, "I love you too, Roderich." "And no matter how much fun it is to play the piano all the time," he motioned his head at the piano, "There is no song like love." With that, he let go of one hand, and they left through the door hand in hand, off to wherever they would stay for the night.

After this had all finished, Prussia stuck his head in from behind a secret door he had made. "Good thing the awesome me wrote those notes… I would have missed the whole thing!"

* * *

><p>This is to fill a request (sorry about the delay, writing multiple stories at once is a difficult feat, one I probably shouldn't have taken on). I hope you like it, because I hammered it out of not-my-own imagination. Am I confusing you? Good. If not, good. If so, good. Please review it, and request other pairings (or not pairings, those are cool too), and I will gladly write them. Just... please no yaoi. At least no M yaoi. Because you will not get it. Anything less than M I could do. But M... just nyet. Nyet nyet nyet. Nein nein nein. Non. Anywho, I'll stop rambling about how you will get no M rated yaoi from me, and again ask for reviews and requests (If I get no requests, I will whip another OC out of the hat. And, unless you all reaaaaally like my OCs, you probably want to request). And I apologize for any suckiness about this... and plot holes... and OOC... okay, all done rambling! Baibai! *Waves and sniffles into scarf*<p> 


End file.
